


this is a song for a scribbled out name, and my love keeps writing again and again

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [2]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Falling In Love, Fotomuseu, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Um dia fotomuseu vai deixar de ser rareship porque vai ter um milhão de coisinhas sobre 👀Para Arthur, que tem meu coração, meu futuro e todo o meu amor 💙💛[Título: trechos de "Falling", de Florence + The Machine]





	this is a song for a scribbled out name, and my love keeps writing again and again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Um dia fotomuseu vai deixar de ser rareship porque vai ter um milhão de coisinhas sobre 👀  
Para Arthur, que tem meu coração, meu futuro e todo o meu amor 💙💛
> 
> [Título: trechos de "Falling", de Florence + The Machine]

A maioria das noites acabavam daquela forma: os dois sobre o colchão, o calor compartilhado, os braços de Andrej envolvendo Arthur, que já estava no limiar entre o sono e a vigília; o corpo cansado finalmente relaxando na companhia do outro, depois de mais um dia cheio na capital francesa. 

O bailarino não podia negar que estava se apegando àquelas noites, àqueles momentos de paz e aos sentimentos que começavam a se fazer mais claros. Arthur despertava nele uma leveza que não sabia ser possível, e também lhe passava segurança; sentia que o outro o compreendia e reconhecia nele um pouco de si mesmo, de certa forma. 

Não se lembrava de um dia ter se sentido tão confortável para baixar a guarda, sem sentir necessidade de se proteger de julgamento ou qualquer tipo de cobrança que pudesse vir do outro. Era uma sensação estranha, maravilhosa e igualmente assustadora; como se tivesse total liberdade para fazer e dizer qualquer coisa que tivesse vontade, mas não soubesse o que fazer com aquela liberdade toda. Se Arthur esperava algo dele, Andrej não sabia dizer o que era; isso o deixava inquieto, como se estivesse sempre a espera do momento em que faria ou diria algo errado. Talvez estivesse pensando demais, sério demais, sobre algo que podia nem ser tão sério para o outro; talvez Arthur não esperasse nada dele simplesmente porque não havia o que esperar, apenas viver o momento e todas aquelas emoções de forma espontânea e imprevisível. Os dois dançavam um  _ pas de deux _ harmonicamente, cujos passos não era possível ensaiar, apenas seguir o impulso mais verdadeiro que existisse nele; saltar para o ar e esperar que o outro não o deixasse cair. 

_ Por favor, não me deixe cair _ , pedia Andrej com o olhar, com gestos, quando o puxava o outro rapaz para mais perto. 

"Amanhã me acorda cedo pra gente tomar um café junto antes de ir pro ensaio, não saia de fininho" pediu Arthur, a voz arrastada de sono, se aconchegando ao bailarino, que sorriu suavemente e beijou-lhe a testa. Não podia prever até onde aquilo chegaria, mas adormecer com a respiração do rapaz de cabelos cacheados sendo sua própria canção de ninar era algo a ser apreciado.

"Boa noite" sussurrou para o quarto escuro, fechando os olhos e cedendo ao sono. 


End file.
